Talk:Bloody Redeemers
Right, time for some of the constructive criticism you asked for. Well, while them being good in Space Battles is all well and good, it has been stated in Codices and White Dwarf articles for a long time that Space Battles are a waste of the Space Marine's abilities, unless it's specifically boarding actions of some kind or Space Marine vs. Space Marine space combat. That sort of thing should always be elaborated on, because Space Marines are Super Soldiers, not naval officers. Having them stand on a big boat glaring at the enemy is a waste of them. Stealth and Kill Team stuff is a rarely seen angle, but not non-existent. Shrike, of the Raven Guard was an expert. It makes an interesting contrast to the other, more boisterous (or in the case of my own, downright bull-headed) Chapters on the site. If they specialize in that, it could indirectly lead to them being expert Xenos fighters, because the Deathwatch also specialize in that sort of fighting, and use it against all those aliens. Could make them great additions to Deathwatch Kill Teams, given infiltration is a necessity when you're sure to be outnumbered by a foe interested in using your biomass to get stronger. Really, the only problems are length and detail. That shortness leaves it as a sort of "Well, they do that, but how do they do it? A Space Marine is huge, so how do they stealth? They're able to go muscle for muscle with some Orks, so why bother with stealth at all?" So far, the biggest issue is that length, and the inherent vagueness that causes. Sure, it leaves people wondering and asking for more, but that's not always a good thing. A great example of elaboration needed are their stealth tactics. The 40k models don't really give a good indication of just how freaking huge and powerful a Space Marine is. Inquisitor is a better gauge of that. Consider stats first. The highest an unmodified human can go is 100. A basic (i.e. no combat stimms or armour or gifts of chaos) Space Marine begins with 200 Strength and 150 Toughness. Before the Strength bonus Power Armour gives. Given the way combat works in Inquisitor and that an Imperial Guard Veteran has a baseline T of 65, that's more than enough raw power to kill the IG Veteran with a jab to the face. Now, for size. Compare the Inquisitor Space Marine (Artemis) to an Imperial Guard model (Major Jackson or Toothpick Murke in this case). Artemis' head is roughly the size of the human's thigh, and his bolter is about the size of their torso. He towers over them, even in the model's leaned over running pose. Toothpick's shortsword looks like a toothpick compared to Artemis' Power Sword. If something that large and conspicuous (Space Marines specifically wear conspicuous colours so people can see them from miles off and consequently crap their pants at the sight) specializes in stealth, there's gotta be a story to it. Years of tradition, specialized training etc etc. In short, while you've clearly stated your points, you need a lot of elaboration. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure you're aware of this, but the Night Lords' Primarch was known as Night Stalker. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Normally I wouldn't mind having maybe 110 space marines in a company and looking the other way, but you have ridiculous amounts of space marines in some of your companies (the 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th). The absence of a 10th Company still doesn't make it add up. If you want it to seem that you have an infinite amount of space marines or a large amount, simply do away with numbers altogether. KuHB1aM 13:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) These guys sound more like they would be decendant of the raven guard or the salamander, the white scars are loud and fast and manly use bikes. Doombringer99 01:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Umm does it really matter, like im not being snide or anything but does the descendants really matter. No problem its cool, just stating my opinion =] Doombringer99 02:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 cool thanks for the comments. Jack, the guy is giving you criticism. for fluffs sake it does make more sense. Don't go off at the guy for a bit of advice. AND the fact he knows what hes talking about. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the defense darkseer =]. But it really is alright (you really think i know what im talking about!?, thanks!) Doombringer99 07:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Compared to him? yes. i taught him just about everything he knows about 40k [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 09:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) For my part, i enjoy the effort jack went to, to get the article we see. Although I have to question how this Chapter has so many marines if the trials take so long and are so hard to complete, but im sure theres a way :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Andrew no need to be an ass again, Plus i knew stuff about warhammer 40k before you even met me soooooo... stop calling me a noob please!!! I never called you a n00b even though you are one. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'''] 10:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC)